harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Petunia Dursley
(szwagier) * (siostra) * (ojciec) * (matka) | przynależność = Rodzina Dursley |aktor = * Fiona Shaw (dorosła Petunia) * Ariella Paradise (młoda Petunia) }} Petunia Dursley (zd. Evans) — mugolka, starsza córka Pana i Pani Evans, a także ciotka Harry’ego Pottera. W młodości zerwała kontakt ze swoją jedyną siostrą, odcinając się jednocześnie od świata czarodziejów, gdyż uważała magię za dziwactwo. Poślubiła mugola, Vernona Dursleya, z którym miała syna, Dudleya. Pomimo swojej niechęci do świata czarodziejskiego, po śmierci jej szwagra i siostry zaopiekowała się jedynym siostrzeńcem. Gdy Harry dostał w wieku 11 lat list z Hogwartu, była bardzo zła, ponieważ wyszła na jaw prawda, którą ukrywała przed nim przez całe jego dotychczasowe życie. W 1997 roku opuściła dom przy Privet Drive 4 uciekając przed Lordem Voldemortem oraz jego poplecznikami. Po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów miała kilkoro wnucząt. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|100px|Młoda Petunia Pochodzi z rodziny mugoli, lecz jej siostra, Lily Evans, była bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą. Była starsza niż jej siostra. Petunia nie utrzymywała kontaktów z nią i uważała ją za dziwaczkę. W dzieciństwie była prawdopodobnie zazdrosna o czarodziejskie moce Lily, ponieważ umiała otworzyć kwiaty bez dotykania, zawsze patrzała na nią z zazdrością i dezaprobatą. Była też przekonana, że rodzice kochają bardziej Lily niż ją. Bardzo gardziła Severusem przez jego niski stan materialny. Lily była nim zaintrygowana, a wkrótce po tym jak dostała list stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Bardzo często po tym nazywała Lily ,,dziwadłem". Petunia zazdrościła siostrze w młodości jej niezwykłych umiejętności i wyjazdu do Hogwartu. Sama bardzo chciała jej towarzyszyć, prosząc o zgodę samego Dumbledore'a, który jednak musiał jej odmówić. Petunia bardzo to przeżyła i przyjęła postawę obronną w postaci nienawiści do całego świata czarodziejów, co odbijało się na Harrym. Założenie rodziny thumb|200px|Petunia u siebie Wyprowadziła się ze swojego starego domu w Cokeworth gdzieś w latach siedemdziesiątych, by kontynuować naukę w Londynie. Doprowadziło to do tego, że zaczęła pracować w biurze gdzie poznała swojego przyszłego męża Vernona Dursleya, który był tam młodszym kierownikiem. Jego całkowitą zwyczajność uznała za pociągającą. Trafiła do biura po zakończeniu kursu pisania na maszynie, na który zapisała się wyjeżdżając z Cokeworth rozgoryczona, że jej rodzina bardziej ceni i kocha jej siostrę, Lily. Vernon wydawał się idealnym mężczyzną, ideałem męskości. Był uparty, materialistyczny i bardzo niemagiczny. Miał idealnie poprawny samochód. Odwzajemnił uczucie Petunii i w końcu oświadczył się jej na kolanach w salonie jego matki. Zabierał ją ponadto na wiele nudnych randek. Petunia wyznała prawdę na temat swojej siostry narzeczonemu podczas jednej z randek z widokiem na frytkarnię. Powiedziała wszystko o Lily – o tym że jest czarownicą. Pierwsze spotkanie pary narzeczonych oraz Lily i jej chłopaka Jamesa zakończyło się źle. James popełnił błąd żartując sobie z Vernona. Ten spytał się jakim samochodem przyjechał James, a ten opisał mu jego wyścigową miotłę. Vernon stwierdził, że czarodzieje utrzymują się na zasiłku dla bezrobotnych. Na to James opowiedział mu o fortunie w Banku Gringotta. Vernon się zdenerwował i razem z Petunią wyszedł z restauracji. James zapowiedział zalanej łzami Lily, że przeprosi Dursleya. Tak się jednak nie stało. Petunia nie chciała Lily na druhnę na ślubie. Vernon nie odzywał się do Jamesa, ale powiedział o nim w zasięgu jego słuchu tak: jakiś amatorski magik. Po ślubie Petunia stała się coraz podobniejsza do Vernona. Kochała swój schludny dom przy Privet Drive 4. Nie musiała już słuchać o jakiś zaklęciach i quidditchu. Razem z Vernonem podjęła decyzję, że nie pojawią się na ślubie Lily i Jamesa. Ostatni list od Potterów zapowiadał nadejście syna Harry'ego 31 lipca 1980 roku . Petunia wyrzuciła list do kosza. Jednak Lily wspominała że wysłano wazon dla Petunii na Boże Narodzenie w piśmie od Syriusza Blacka z dnia 31 lipca 1981 roku. Urodziła mężowi syna Dudleya 23 czerwca 1980 roku, którego razem rozpieszczali. Para była dumna że jest normalną rodziną, w przeciwieństwie do Potterów. Przygarnięcie siostrzeńca thumb|left|140px Tak jak reszta Dursleyów, brzydzi się wszystkiego, co magiczne. Nigdy nie była zbyt miła dla Harry’ego, ale w przeciwieństwie do Vernona i Dudleya, zdarzyło się jej kilka razy okazać serce. Zajmując się Harrym przypieczętowała zaklęcie rzucone przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, dzięki któremu Harry był w jej domu chroniony przed Voldemortem. Petunia nie odwiedzała siostry przez lata, na co dzień uważała, że jest jedynaczką i tak przedstawiała się światu. Jednakże, pewnego dnia Petunia ujrzała siostrzeńca na wycieraczce przed drzwiami. 2 listopada 1981r. Albus Dumbledore podrzucił dziecko wraz z listem, w którym wyjaśniał, że Potterowie zostali zabici przez wielkiego czarnoksiężnika Lorda Voldemorta. Petunia i Vernon niechętnie przyjęli Harry'ego, ale nie uświadomili go, że jego rodzice byli czarodziejami i zostali zabici. Powiedzieli mu, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Petunia nie traktowała Harry'ego jako pozytywnego dodatku do rodziny. Przypominał jej o swojej siostrze i jej świata z którego ona została wykluczona. Zmuszała go do robienia wszystkich prac domowych, gdy Dudley mógł robić co mu się chce. Kontakt z czarodziejskim światem Kiedy w 1991 roku przybył pierwszy list z Hogwartu dla Harry'ego, Petunia poparła męża, by nie informować Harry'ego że jest czarodziejem. Nieustannie próbowali palić lub niszczyć listy, lecz nic to nie dawało i przychodziło ich coraz więcej, więc Petunia i reszta rodziny przeprowadzało się w różne miejsca w celu wyprzedzenia tego czarodziejskiego zjawiska, aż wreszcie zostali wyśledzeni przez Rubeusa Hagrida. Kiedy Hagrid powiedział prawdę Harry'emu, Petunia straciła kontrolę i zrzuciła całą niechęć, którą miała w życiu do Lily. W ciągu następnych kilku lat Petunia nadal niechętnie pozwalała Harry'emu mieszkać w ich domu w okresie wakacyjnym, pogłębiając ochronę krwi, która utrzymywała go i jej rodzinę przed Voldemortem. Życie z Harrym Kiedy Vernon próbował wyrzucić Harry'ego z domu w wakacje w 1995 roku, Petunia otrzymała wyjca – Pamiętaj o moim ostatnim, Petunio!, co wpłynęło na pozostanie Harry'ego przy Privet Drive 4. Pod koniec roku wyszło na jaw, że korespondowała z Dumbledore'em. Ciotka Petunia wiedziała o magii więcej niż się można było spodziewać; wiedziała o dementorach i o Azkabanie; w jej oczach pojawił się strach, gdy Harry powiedział, że Voldemort powrócił. thumb|150px|Petunia w 1991 roku W 1991 roku widzimy jak zachowuje się w stosunku do Harry'ego. Była dla niego wredna i kazała wykonywać wszystkie obowiązki domowe. Gdy dowiedziała się, że Harry jedzie do Hogwartu razem z mężem próbowali temu zapobiec. thumb|left|250px|Petunia, Dudley i Harry czekał na Masonów Podczas wizyty państwa Masonów w 1992 była bardzo dumna że może ich gościć w swoim domu. To doniosłe wydarzenie zakłócił jednak skrzat domowy – Zgredek, który zrzucił na podłogę w kuchni leguminę, używając do tego celu Zaklęcia Swobodnego Zwisu. Doprowadziło to do interwencji Ministerstwa Magii, które przy pomocy sowy wysłało Harry'emu list, który na nieszczęście został zrzucony wprost na głowę pani Mason i oburzone małżeństwo wyszło. Petunia i Vernon myśląc że to Harry odpowiada za incydent, zamknęli go w pokoju montując kraty w jego oknie, aby nie mógł udać się do Hogwartu. W tym okresie Petunia podawała jedzenie Harry'emu przez klapkę w drzwiach. W 1993 do domu Dursleyów przyjeżdża ciotka Marge w odwiedziny ze swoim psem. Po tym jak kobieta okrutnie obraziła rodziców Harry'ego on stracił kontrolę nad swoimi mocami, co spowodowało nadmuchaniem jej jak balon. Vernon zalegał żeby ją sprowadził na ziemię lecz odmówił tego mówiąc że na to zasłużyła. Ministerstwo wysłało Wydział od Przypadkowego Użycia Czarów którzy nakłuli ją i zmodyfikowali jej pamięć by nic z tego zdarzenia nie pamiętała. Podczas pobytu w domu Dursleyów w 1994 roku Petunia wraz z mężem zdecydowali się na dietę Dudley'a ponieważ osiągnął wagę młodej orki w wieku 14 lat. Harry'emu zawsze dawali mniej, ponieważ wtedy Dudley był bardziej zadowolony. Tego lata też rodzina Wesley'ów pojawiła się w ich domu za pomocą siecii Fiuu by zabrać Harry'ego na mistrzostwa świata w Quidditchu. Bracia Wesley'owie rzucili pod nogi Dudleya Gigantojęzyczne tofii przez co jego język spuchł do 10 metrów zanim z jej mężem pozwoliła Arturowi Wesley'owi na działanie. Podczas wakacji Harry'ego w 1995 opiekowała się synem, który według niej został zaatakowany przez dementorów z winy siostrzeńca. Wtedy nieumyślnie ujawniła swoją wiedzę na temat czarodziejskiego świata. Po tym jak Harry dostał list informujący o wydaleniu z Hogwartu, Vernon chciał go wyrzucić z domu, lecz wtedy sowa przyniosła od Dumbledore'a wyjec dla Petunii, który wykrzyknął ,,Pamiętaj o moim ostatnim, Petunio!". Wtedy powstrzymała swojego męża od wyrzucenia siostrzeńca z domu. thumb|200px|Petunia w 1997 roku Za namową Harry'ego uciekła z domu wraz z rodziną w 1997 roku, aby uniknąć napaści ze strony Voldemorta i śmierciożerców, ponieważ wtedy ochrona krwi wygasła. Ona, wraz z synem i mężem zostali objęci ochroną przez Dedalusa Diggle'a i Hesti Jones'a oraz innych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Lord Voldemort prawdopodobnie próbował ją i jej rodzinę torturować by zdradzili miejsce pobytu Harry'ego. W Przeklętym Dziecku Petunia zmarła jakiś czas przed 2020 rokiem. W jej starych rzeczach Harry znalazł kocyk, w którym został przeniesiony na Privet Drive 4 tej nocy, kiedy zginęli jego rodzice. Petunia zachowała sobie ten przedmiot na pamiątkę, a Harry myślał, że ów kocyk zaginął. Może to świadczyć o tym, że w głębi serca kochała swoją siostrę (choć była zazdrosna o jej talent magiczny) i zachowała jedyną rzecz z nią związaną. Petunia występowała także w pierwszej scenie aktu II w śnie Harry'ego, w którym krzyczała na niego w młodości za jego bezużyteczność i niechlujstwo, po tym jak zmoczył w nocy łóżko. Wygląd Jest kościstą blondynką o jasnych oczach, z twarzą konia i bardzo długą szyją, która pomaga jej w podglądaniu sąsiadów. Obsesyjnie plotkuje na temat gwiazd. Osobowość Petunia była wścibską i wrogą kobietą, która podobnie jak jej mąż miała obsesję na punkcie wszystkiego co „normalne”. Obawiała się wszystkiego co magiczne, ponieważ tego nie rozumiała. Była ślepo zapatrzona w swojego syna, Dudleya, którego uważała za idealnego syna. Podobnie jak reszta rodziny Dursley, była zazdrosna o tych, którzy posiadali jakieś szczególne talenty, czy też uzdolnienia. Często zastraszała i zaniedbywała Harry’ego przez większą część jego dzieciństwa, kiedy też nie dawała mu odczuć żadnego współczucia. Istnieją wzmianki mówiące o tym, że Petunia była nieprzyjemna i snobistyczna już jako mała dziewczynka, wykazując to lekceważeniem Severusa Snape'a ze względu na jego niski status materialny. W serii jest przedstawiona ona również jako osoba posiadająca obsesję na punkcie czystości i porządku, który utrzymywała w domu do tego stopnia, że codziennie przed snem czyściła blat kuchenny do nieskazitelnej czystości. Nie lubiła zwierząt, co jest bardzo widoczne w czasie odwiedzin jej szwagierki, która przywiozła swojego psa oraz gdy duża liczba sów przyniosła listy do Harry’ego Pottera. Relacje Vernon Dursley thumb|left|150px Petunia bała się, jak Vernon, który potrafił zwymyślać człowieka za ubranie brązowych butów do czarnego garnituru, przyjmie prawdę o jej siostrze. Zalana łzami wyznała prawdę podczas jednej z randek. thumb|200px Petunia nie mogła znieść faktu, że jej rodzice bardziej kochali jej siostrę, która miała magiczne zdolności. Rozgoryczona opuściła Cokeworth i po zakończeniu kursu pisania na maszynie w Londynie, rozpoczęła pracę w biurze. Tam poznała Vernona Dursleya, który od razu ją zainteresował – nie miał nic wspólnego z magią, był młodym mężczyzną z przyszłością (Vernon pracował wtedy jako młodszy kierownik) i posiadał samochód. Vernon także był zainteresowany Petunią. Zabrał ją na wiele nudnych randek, na jednej z nich Petunia opowiedziała mu prawdę o swojej siostrze. Vernon był zszokowany, ale oświadczył, że to nie wina Petunii. Któregoś dnia ukląkł w domu swoich rodziców i poprosił Petunię o rękę. James Potter Będąc już narzeczeństwem, Petunia i Vernon spotkali się w mugolskiej restauracji z młodszą siostrą Lily oraz jej chłopakiem, Jamesem Potterem. Pary od początku nie mogły dojść do porozumienia. James był rozbawiony oficjalnym zachowaniem Vernona, a kiedy tamten zapytał jakim modelem samochodu jeździ, James opisał mu dokładnie swoją miotłę wyścigową. Wówczas Vernon Dursley stwierdził, że oboje, James i Lily, muszą utrzymywać się z zasiłków dla bezrobotnych, na co James zainterweniował informacją o swoich pieniądzach znajdujących się w Banku Gringotta. Spotkanie zakończyło się gwałtownym wyjściem Vernona i jego narzeczonej. Lily rozpłakała się, a James obiecał, że następnym razem postara się zrobić na partnerze Petunii lepsze wrażenie. Jednak do następnego spotkania nigdy nie doszło. Lily Potter thumb|150px Petunia i Vernon odrzucili zaproszenie na ślub od Lily i Jamesa. Gdy przyszło do ślubu Petunii, tamta nawet nie pomyślała o kontaktowaniu się z siostrą. Kilka lat później Lily wysłała list do Petunii, w którym poinformowała ją o narodzinach syna, Harry'ego. Petunia wzgardziła wiadomością i wyrzuciła list.﻿ Petunia we wczesnym dzieciństwie była bardzo blisko związana z Lily. Chodziły razem na place zabaw, gdzie Petunia opiekowała się swoją siostrą. Prawdopodobnie odnosiła się w stosunku do swojej siostry bardzo troskliwie. Jednakże wszystko się zmieniło, gdy Lily poznała Severusa Snape'a, który powiedział Lily, że jest czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia. Petunia była zazdrosna o magiczne zdolności siostry- wiedziała doskonale, że Lily umie więcej niż ona, oraz Lily posiadała zdolności, o których ona mogła jedynie marzyć. To przyczyniło się do tego, że początkowo napisała do Dumbledore'a list z prośbą przyjęcia jej do Hogwartu. Albus nie mógł jej przyjąć do szkoły, ze względu na brak magicznych zdolności Petunii. Petunia bardzo to przeżyła. Nie wiadomo, czy chciała pójść do Hogwartu, by być z siostrą, czy z chęci bycia czarownicą. Po odmowie Dumbledore'a, Petunia przyjęła postawę obronną w postaci nienawiści do całego czarodziejskiego świata. Znienawidziła siostrę, co odbiło się później na Harrym. Da się zauważyć istotną różnicę między Petunią a Lily: Lily była osobą pełną miłości w sercu, a Petunia nie. Można też stwierdzić, że postawa Petunii wobec Lily była zachowaniem niedojrzałym, gdyż obwiniała swoją siostrę o coś, czego ona nie umiała kontrolować i na co nie miała wpływu. ﻿ Harry Potter thumb|left|100px Jej relacje z Harrym nie były najlepsze. Wykorzystywała go do prac domowych, na przykład: mycie naczyń, przynoszenie listów, robienie kaw, herbat, śniadań itp. Nienawidziła Harry'ego, ponieważ był on synem jej zmarłej siostry, Lily, która była czarownicą. Nie chciała, by Harry wiedział kim jest. Kiedy w ostatniej części Dursleyowie są ewakuowani przez Zakon Feniksa, Petunia odwróciła się do Harry'ego, chcąc życzyć mu powodzenia, lecz nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Severus Snape Po raz pierwszy spotkała go w swoim dzieciństwie. Snape i Petunia bardzo się ze sobą nie lubili. Patrzyła z pogardą na jego niski stan materialny. Snape za to uważał ją za odmieńca, ponieważ była mugolką, a także że śmiała się z tego jak się ubiera. Nigdy nie był wspominany pod dachem Dursleyów, dopóki Dudley nie został zaatakowany przez dementorów. Albus Dumbledore Można założyć, że Petunia dobrze nie zrozumiała się z Dumbledore'em ze względu na jej "niedojrzałość". To także i on ostrzegł Petunie przed śmiercią Lily i podrzucił Harry'ego na progu. Po tym, jak Vernon Dursley próbował wyrzucić siostrzeńca z domu Petunia dostała od niego wyjca. Rok później sam przyjechał bez zapowiedzi mówiąc im że muszą zapewnić Harry'emu ochronę do ukończenia 17 roku życia. Pomimo uprzejmości Dumbledore'a do Petunii w liście odmawiającym jej miejsca w Hogwarcie, prawdopodobnie odczuwała poczucie goryczy wobec niego przez wiele lat. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore de:Petunia Dursley et:Petunia Dursley en:Petunia Dursley es:Petunia Dursley fr:Pétunia Dursley nl:Petunia Duffeling ja:ペチュニア・ダーズリー no:Petunia Dumling ru:Петуния Дурсль uk:Петунія Дурслі da:Petunia Dursley fi:Petunia Dursley he:פטוניה דרסלי it:Petunia Evans pt-br:Petúnia Dursley sv:Petunia Dursley zh:佩妮·德思礼 sv:Petunia Dursley pt:Petúnia Dursley cs:Petunie Dursleyová Dursley, Petunia Kategoria:Rodzina Dursley Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1958 Kategoria:Rodzina Evans Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania